Light
by Amara Angel
Summary: A queen watched her kingdom as she held a baby in her arms. I kept dreaming about this story and now I'm writing it. Who was Yugi's mother? It's better than the summary and follows pretty close to the original yugioh on KidsWB YamixOC
1. Hope

I will get back to my other stories soon, but this kept going around and around in my head until i wrote it down. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-GI-Oh or any other movie content. I only own Eliana.

* * *

Atop a large balcony looking over a vast kingdom stood a young woman in fine garb. Her stance told of great authority and one look from her sapphire eyes quieted anyone caught in their gaze. Yet her people loved her kind and gentle nature. It wasn't anger or hate that quieted people, but the complete patience, love and kindness that were in her eyes. Whenever she was around, the people just knew things would be alright.

Today her eyes held sadness and loss. The bundle in her arms started to squirm and a hand reached out for a lock of hair that fell within his reach. As the baby pulled on her hair, the woman looked away from the kingdom and smiled at her son. He looked so much like his father, yet he had her soft purple eyes and kind smile. Even at three months his hair resembled his father's greatly. There was the spiky crown of dark hair surrounded by bright red hair and topped off with golden bangs. She released her hair from his grip and replaced it with her finger. Her smile faded as she continued to look at him. This was the last time she would hold her son. Darkness was coming and the only way to save him was to send him away not to a different place; no, that wouldn't be enough. He had to go to another time.

Tears fell onto his face as she held him close. He looked up at her with his big eyes in confusion. Even at three months, he was already observant and curious about the world around him. His parents joked about how much of a terror he would be when he learned how to walk. In the small time he had been there, he had brought so much joy and laughter to the palace. The woman chuckled as she remembered her husband's face when she first forced him to change their son's diaper.

_"There is no way that-" _

_"Oh yes there is. You are going to see both the good and bad of having a baby. Mr. Pharaoh." He saw her eyes twinkle with laughter at him, but there was also the warning of no escape. He gave a great sigh and headed over to the changing table where his son lay giggling._

_"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it."_

_All she could do was laugh._

His father was now in the Great Hall fighting for them all.

Behind her opened the door of light; it was time. The young queen knew her son had a role to play and called on her guardian to guide her to the time and place he needed to be. Mystical Elf took both mother and child into her arms and guided them safely.

Professor Mutou was a man in his mid forties with spiky brown hair and large purple eyes. He owned the Turtle Game Shop, but his true passion was Egypt. He had recently come back from one of his expeditions. This time, though, things had been different. As he solved all the puzzles in the tomb, there was still one last one. This last puzzle was going to be the hardest but he didn't really know how.

Before he knew it, he was dangling off the side of the stone path with one hand about to fall into nothingness. Just as he was about to lose his grip he saw a bright light and a young man reaching down to help him.

"I've been waiting for you."

When the light disappeared, he was laying on his back in the middle of the path. As he got up, Professor Mutou saw a pillar of light appear in front of him and illuminate a pedestal with a golden box. Somehow he knew he was meant to take the box.

Back in the game shop, he was again looking at the precious box he had risked his life for. He hadn't dared open it until now. The hieroglyphs on the sides told of a prophecy that a "Chosen One" would solve the puzzle and stop the darkness from taking over. When he had opened the box, there were golden pieces of all shapes and sizes. Suddenly, something caught his eye. On the underside of the lid were more hieroglyphs.

"Millennium Puzzle?" At the sound of their name, the pieces suddenly glowed fiercely. When the light cleared, he found he wasn't alone. He felt eyes on his back and quickly turned to face whatever had entered his home. The last thing expected was what he found.

Before him stood a beautiful young woman looking no more than eighteen. She wore a pure white dress of exquisite cloth with a golden Egyptian collar covering her shoulders. She wore little jewelry except for a ring on her left ring finger, a pair of gold earrings, and a gold tiara that went across her forehead.

Her skin was slightly tanned and her features delicate. Her dark brown hair was pulled away from her face into an intricate braid. Her lips held a soft smile but when he looked at her eyes, he was suddenly filled with great sorrow. He could not imagine one so young having such eyes, but here she stood. Then, she spoke.

"Professor Mutou, I have found you." This made his eyes widen in surprise.

"M-me? Why have you been looking for me?"

"I need you to do a great task for me. I need you to be a guardian of a most precious treasure. You are a descendant of a great pharaoh and have a pure heart or you would not have been able to find the Millennium Puzzle." When she said its name her eyes seemed to grow even sadder, but then it was gone and he thought it was only a trick of the moonlight.

At that moment, he wanted to hold her like any father. His wife had died some years earlier and had left him without any children, but something in this girl called to him.

"Who are you?" It was as if a mantle of power had fallen upon her.

"I am Eliana, Queen of Egypt and a guardian of Light. And this," she revealed the bundle she carried," is Yugi, Prince of Egypt."

Professor Mutou was speechless. His mind told him this was all a trick; a result of jetlag, but his heart knew the truth. She truly was a queen, maybe not from this time, but a queen none the less. What treasure did she want him to guard, though? Surely it must be the Millennium Puzzle, there was nothing else he could see her asking him to guard, but if that is true, why did she bring her son along? Nonetheless he knelt at her feet.

"What would you have me do?" She seemed pleased and relieved with his answer.

"Please rise. The Millennium Puzzled will be solved in time and needs to be guarded carefully, but you already knew that. What I ask of you will be just a great." He nodded gravely at this.

"I need you to guard my son." He was in complete shock. What was she saying? He's her son!

"What? How? Why?"

"I can no longer protect him." It was then that he understood where the great sorrow came. No mother should have to say goodbye to their child like this. It tore her heart up to say those words that every parent dreads. They feel so lost when they realize that they aren't enough to protect the one thing they love more than anything. A part of herself was being ripped away and there was nothing she could do.

"My world will soon be destroyed by the darkness. He must be kept safe until it is his turn to face it." The professor studied her. There was great wisdom held within her; wisdom beyond her years. The child that was presented to him was still very young. He may never remember her mother. 'She knows this.' His heart ached for the young queen. What sort of danger tears a mother from her child? It was then that he decided.

"I will protect him with my life and treat him like my own grandson." She smiled such a smile that his heart warmed his whole body. He was doing the right thing.

She studied Yugi's face as if memorizing every detail. She didn't know if she would ever see him again. It was likely that she would die in battle, but there was something deep within her that said she would see him again. He started to fuss as if he knew she was leaving. She held tight to that hope as she sang to him.

_Hush now my baby be still love don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

She kissed him as one last tear fell from her eyes onto his face. She handed the young prince over to the professor and backed away.

He held onto the baby as he watched Eliana back into the light. In an instant she was gone and the only evidence that she was ever there was the little bundle sleeping in his arms. He knew that he would keep his promise. Yugi would grow up as if he was truly the professor's grandson and no man could love a child more.

As Eliana opened her eyes, she knew she was back on her balcony, but the scene had changed and the kingdom was alight with fire. She ran to the Great Hall and found the battle to be over. The room was in shambles. Loud voices led her to the doors leading to the outside and again she ran. There, in the middle of the town stood the most enormous creature she had ever seen. Nothing could have prepared her for the sheer might of the creature of darkness, but nothing mattered when she saw her love, the pharaoh, standing before the great beast.

All around him lay his counselors and friends. They had fought a good fight, but now it was done. He now stood alone. The pharaoh had defeated the smaller enemy with the help of his friends, but they gave the last of their energy so he alone could defeat the darkness. The weight of the Millennium Puzzle around his neck gave him courage as he stood his ground against its latest attack, but his strength was nearly gone. It was then that he felt a familiar presence. He turned around quickly to see his queen running towards him. He loved her more than anything and didn't want her to get hurt. His heart cried out for her but his mouth told her to run away. He then remembered with dry humor, that she never listened to him.

Eliana couldn't leave him alone; they were all that stood between the monster and the world. If he fell she fell with him. This was the last battle, and they had to win.

Just as she reached him, the creature launched its final attack. This would be the end. Then there was nothing. Time seemed to slow down as deep within her something stirred. It grew and burned brighter than anything anyone had ever seen. All around her the light grew until it covered everything around her. She would give her life to protect those she loved and these were her people. All around the people saw the beacon of light. They knew it was their precious queen. They had always felt the light and now they saw it. It filled them with great hope; a hope that burned deep within each and every heart. As they watched, another light joined hers and again they knew who it was. Their pharaoh had joined his light with hers to protect the life and light of their kingdom, but it was more than that. They wanted to protect the world. They wanted to give everyone a chance to live and love and laugh. To give their son a chance to see a world with both good and bad in it. To make friends and go on adventures. To love.

In her mind's eye she saw her pharaoh match her in brightness. He, too, was unleashing the hidden power within; hers was to protect and his to vanquish. As a lone tear streamed down her cheek she thought of everything she held dear; all the times he had teased her, all the times she had teased him, their wedding, the birth of their son, their friends, and finally the love she had for him. The power grew too great and her body gave. As she was thrown through the door of light she saw her love still surrounded in power. The last thing she saw before darkness took her were two bright purple eyes that she knew so well.

"Yugi"

* * *

Please please please R&R


	2. My Name?

I know it's a short chapter, but I was tired of not posting. The next one will be longer.

* * *

Yugi was looking at the girl lying on the couch in front of him. She didn't look to be too much older than himself, but she was wearing strange clothing.

"It almost looks Egyptian."

'What does, Yugi?' Yami appeared in spirit form next to Yugi.

'Oh, hey Pharaoh.'

Yami stood there looking slightly puzzled.

'Who is she Yugi?'

Yugi looked away from the girl and turned around to face the Pharaoh.

'I don't know. Grandpa woke me up last night to help him. When I came downstairs, she was just laying there in the middle of the room.'

Yami crossed his arms at this and seemed to be in deep thought. 'Strange.'

'Ya, but it gets even stranger.'

'Huh?'

'When we laid her on the couch she seemed to wake up a little, but that's not the strange part.'

'Go on.'

'She said my name when she looked at me, then blacked out. I looked at grandpa, but he was just staring at her. He didn't seem surprised.'

'But how does she know who you are and where did she come from?'

Yugi looked back to the strange girl.

'I asked grandpa those same questions.'

'What did he say?' Yami was definitely curious now.

'That's the thing. When I asked, he suddenly looked at me and laughed it off saying that strange things always happened around me.'

Yami couldn't help but smile at this.

'You know he's right.'

At that, Yugi turned back around with a sheepish smile on his face.

'Heh, I guess you're right.'

'So, what do we do now?'

'Well, grandpa went to the store and left me to keep an eye on her. Since it's Saturday, I asked the guys to come over and hang out.'

Yami smiled at the thought. He had just recently met Yugi's friends in person. They were all on their way back from Pegasus' castle and Duelist Kingdom, when Yugi had introduced him to everyone. Yugi himself had just met Yami and already was introducing him to everyone. Yugi's kindness had both touched and amazed Yami. Yugi had hardly known Yami and yet made him his friend. After everything they had been through with Pegasus, it was good to just have everyone together without having to fight for their lives.

'So back to my original question: What looks Egyptian?'

'Hm? Oh, her clothes do, but I wonder why they're all torn and dirty.'

'I guess we'll find out when she wakes up.'

'I guess we will.'

Just then, Yugi hears the bell ring in the shop. The shop was closed so Yugi knew it was his friends.

"Yugi?"

"I'm in here guys!"

As Yugi turned around in his seat, his three friends came through the door. Joey was a tall blond 16 year old with a temper. Tristan was a tall 16 year old brunette with just as much a temper as his friend. Tea was the peacemaker of the group. She had short brown hair that came to her shoulders and was a little shorter than Joey and Tristan. To Yugi, they were the best friends anyone could ask for.

"Hey Yug', what's up?"

"Ya, you just said hurry over."

Tea looked behind Yugi at the couch and noticed someone laying on it.

"Who's that?"

Yugi then told them what he had just told Yami. They all looked at her with concern. It was Tea who voiced all their thoughts.

"I hope she's okay. I wonder who she is, though."

"I wonder why she looks so beat up." At that, everyone looked at Joey. He just kept looking at the girl.

"Can't you tell? Her whole body is covered with scrapes and bruises."

Everyone turned to her, noticing what Joey was talking about.

'He's right. I didn't notice because I was trying to figure out why her clothes looked different.'

As if she could feel all the eyes on her, the girl started to wake up.

"Hey guys, she's waking up!"

All she saw when she opened her eyes was darkness, but it gradually cleared. Above her were four pairs of eyes. Her body ached as she looked at the four people surrounding her. Everything around her looked strange, she had no idea where she was. A soft voice interrupted her thoughts and made her look at the blond young man sitting near her knees.

"How are you feeling?"

She opened her mouth to answer but all that came out of her dry throat was a raspy croak. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until just then. A cool glass of water was put to her lips and her head gently lifted up so she could drink. When she had finished about half the glass it was taken away and her head laid on some soft pillows so she was propped up to get a better look at everyone.

They had all waited patiently as she got comfortable before they started asking her questions. Again, it was Joey who broke the silence.

"So, how are you feeling?" She turned to look at the blond and smiled.

"A little tired and a little beat up, but otherwise okay."

"Ya, we were wondering about that." This time, it had been Tristan who had spoken up. "How did you end up like that?" The gang watched as she thought about the question. Many emotions flashed across her face but the one that stayed was confusion.

"I-I don't remember." Yugi saw the pain, and he couldn't help but put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She looked up and smiled at him. When she saw his face, something seemed so familiar about him. It was right on the back of her mind, but suddenly it was as if a door clamped down and she was in darkness again. His gentle voice broke the darkness of her mind.

"So, what is your name?" Yugi was shocked when she started to shake under his touch. They didn't know what was going on and it worried them.

"I don't remember."

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Author's note

**Thank you to all who continue to wait for updates and for those who are new. I just wanted to let you know that I just got home from not having technology for 18 months so I hope that I will be back to writing soon. Thank you all for your comments and your favs. ^_^**


End file.
